Favortie PJO Quotes
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: The tital says it all folks: me sharing my favorite Percy Jackson quotes with you. R/R! One shot.


"Percy: "Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"  
Annabeth: "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see.""- The last Olympian

"[My mom's] funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything is possible. Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that."- The Sea of Monsters

""Dance you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there."  
I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym.  
"Well?" Annabeth asked.  
"Um, who should I ask?"  
She punched me in the gut. "_Me_, Seaweed Brain."  
"Oh. Oh right.""- The Titan's Curse

"Families are mess. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related, for better or worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."- I forgot…

"Humans see what they want to see."- The Lightning Thief (why are they so mean to us?)

"Rachel: You're a half-blood, too?  
Annabeth: Shhh! Just announce it to the world, how about?  
Rachel: Okay. Hey, everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god! . . . They don't seem to care."- The Battle of the Labyrinth

""The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

"It was probably important to her."" – The Sea of Monsters (Percy)

"Rachel: "They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb."  
Annabeth: "Was it hard?""- The Battle of the Labyrinth (Annie was so mean in this book)

"With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later."- The Last Olympian (Nico)

"She'd also called me brave... unless she was talking to the catfish."- The Sea of Monsters (I think) Percy

"My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it."- The Sea of Monsters (Hermes)

""Something was wrong with Luke," Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. "Did you notice the way he was acting?"

"He looked pretty pleased to me," I said. "Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes."

"That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something."

"Probably, 'Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!'""- The Battle of the Labyrinth

Percy: ""What if it lines up like it did in the Trojan War...Athena versus Poseidon?"

Annabeth: "I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next to you."

Percy: "Why?"

Annabeth: "Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?""- The Lightning Thief

"People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed. "- The Battle of the Labyrinth (Daedalus)

"Jumping out a window five hundred feet aboveground is not usually my idea of fun. Especially when I'm wearing bronze wings and flapping my arms like a duck."- The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy)

"Yay! Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!"- The Battle of the Labyrinth (Tyson, don't we all love are little Cyclopes?)

"In a way, it's nice to know that there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some devine force is really trying to mess up your day." – The Lightning Thief (Percy)

"Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" I asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up." "- The Titan's Curse

""Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."......I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at me. "I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt.""- The Titan's Curse

"Annabeth: "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy: "Will you stop calling me that?"

Annabeth: "You know you love it.""- The Demigod Files

We only came close to dying six or seven times, which i thought was pretty good. Once, I lst my grip and found myself dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet above the rocky surf. But I found another handhold and kept climbing. A minute later Annabeth hit a slippery patch of moss and her foot slipped. Fortunately, she found something else to put it against. Unfortunately, that something was my face.  
"Sorry," she murmured.  
"S'okay," I grunted, though I'd never really wanted to know what Annabeth's sneaker tasted like."- The Sea of Monsters

"I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut."- The Sea of Monsters (Percy, this was actually one of my favorite quotes from the whole series)

"I couldn't believe I'd come this far, lost Tyson, suffered through so much, only to fail--stopped by a big stupid monster in a baby-blue tuxedo kilt. Nobody was going to swat down my friends like that! I mean...nobody, not Nobody. Ah, you know what I mean."- The Sea of Monsters (Percy)

"The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she (Annabeth) was alive."- The Last Olympian (im going to let you guys figure this one out, it's so obvious)

"She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _You killed a minotaur!_ or _Wow, you're so awesome!_ or something like that.  
Instead she (Annabeth) said, "You drool when you sleep.""- The Lightning Thief (Percy)

"'It's him,' I said. 'Typhon.'  
I was seriously hoping Chiron would say something good, like 'No, that's our huge friend Leroy! He's going to help us!'"- The Last Olympian (Percy)

"My brother broke into a toothy grin. "Yay! Your brain works!""- The Last Olympian (Tyson)


End file.
